Komentarz na blogu:Misza 07/Coś, czego pragnę/@comment-24648735-20161112222858
Na początku to, o czym już mówiłem (wtajemniczonym :P): nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio next wywołał u mnie tyle różnorakich emocji: począwszy od mentalnego błagania, przez radość i śmiech, niedowierzanie i zdziwienie, przez smutek, facepalmy, banana na tfaszy, więcej śmiechu i podejrzenia, kończąc na niedosycie :P Ale do rzeczy: czytając początek chciałem, by nie stało się tak jak kiedyś - next jest tylko poprzednimi wydarzeniami opowiedzianymi z tej samej perspektywy i - jak można było się spodziewać - nie zawiodłem się C: Definitywnie rzeczą, której się nie spodziewałem była zdrada jednej z moich ulubionych postaci - Jaego (fun fact: piorunoskrzydłe to (po górskich) moje ulubione smoki :D). Zastanawiające jest, kto ma taką moc, by tworzyć mury w cudzych głowach i utrzymywać je mimo dużego dystansu (I have speculations, but I don't fell like it's the best time to reveal them right now). Coś mi tylko nie pasuje z tym przyjazdem prezydenta: nie potrafię powiedzieć napisać co dokładnie, ale moja część mózgu odpowiedzialna za przepowiednie mówi mi, że to nie będzie przezydent, ale wróg... And now, the thing that many people have been waitng for. Ladies and dragons: cytaty: "Literalnie" - to uczucie, kiedy czytasz opko po polsku, a wydaje ci się, że widzisz angielskie słowa :| " ...Rozkazuję ci, uspokój się…!!! - używając jak najmocniejszego głosu Alfy, warknęłam na nią mentalnie, jednak mój rozkaz odbił się o niesamowite mury" - no... powiedzmy, że miałem po części rację odnośnie tego zadarzenia ostatnio :P "Były nie do przebicia." - to zdanie wydaje mi się jakoś tak ciut niepotrzebne. Nie komponuje się zbyt dobrze w tamtym akapicie wg mnie "Nie było to łatwe, kiedy do mojej głowy dobijały się myśli przerażonych ludzi i smoków, a uszy wypełniały ich wrzaski, ryki, łamane kości, wystrzały broni, darta skóra, krzyki agonii" - wyobraziłem sobie to :| (btw, kto tam skórę darł? o.0) "Moja siostra cioteczna ... nie zauważyła zbliżającego się ciosu, miejmy nadzieję ostatecznego" - no wiem, że Ada nie mówiła o pogadankach na czacie, ale żeby od razu ją ukatrupić? :P " (żołnierze) nie przejawiali woli zaatakowania mnie ani ciałem, ani myślami" - jak niby ludzie mieliby myślami atakować? "Gdzie jest moje dziecko?!" - to zdanie zmieniło wszystko... "Odpadły mi skrzydła" - czy tu nie miało być: opadły zamiast odpadły? Bo z odpadnięciem, to nieciekawie by było :P "Najwyraźniej dzieciaka nie zdziwiły huki, ani brak prądu, że przyszedł sobie w trakcie wojny na plac zabaw" - "o, smoki latją nad miastem; jak fajnie; muszę to z bliska zobaczyć; łiiiiii" xD "W tym jednak momencie rozległ się delikatny pomruk" - przyznać się - komu w brzuchu zaburczało xD "O ile to możliwe, kobieta szukająca dziecka zbladła jeszcze bardziej, kiedy smok podniósł skrzydło. Spod niego radośnie wybiegł na oko siedmioletni chłopiec, z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha" - taaaaa... wcale nie ma tu odwołań do JWS :P "Widziałaś mamo?! Ten smok mnie uratował! Mogę go zatrzymać, proszę?" - kiedyś: "Mamo, chcę pieska"; po wojnie: "Mamo, chcę smoka" "oczy wzrok jej jednak przyklejony był do smoka" - coś tu za dużo słów chyba... "Ścisnęło mi się serce, kiedy dla upewnienia się jeszcze raz przeczytałam jego myśli. Leciał do wroga. Leciał, żeby nas zdradzić" - Anji się serce ścisnęło - ja miałem wstęp do zawału :P "Nie byłam w stanie go zatrzymać werbalnie. Pozostało mi go jedynie uziemić. Bez wahania napięłam cięciwę i wystrzeliłam" - a nie dałoby się go dogonić normalnie lecąc? "trafiając w brzuch, pod kątem trzydziestu stopni" - to uczucie, kiedy czytasz opko o smokach, a przypomina ci się zadanie z matmy, które wcześniej robiłeś... "To był wypadek. - zdarzają się takie na wojnie - Jakiś łowca celował w niego, chciałam go uśpić. Osunęła mi się skała spod nóg, strzała zmieniła kierunek" - jest taka rzecz, której ja i Albin nie lubimy - kłamstwa... (wiem, że tu Jae tego chciał, ale i tak, you know, i don't like it...) "Niech ci będzie. Ale jeśli się obudzi i coś mi zrobi, to ja zrobię coś wam" - jeśli się obudzi i jej coś zrobi, to Alyss nic już nie zrobi xD "tylko całe miasteczko, włącznie z dziećmi i burmistrzem" - trochę bawi mnie to, że burmistrz jest tu tak wyizolowany :P " To jest traktat pokojowy. - powiedziałam, używając przy tym odrobinę sugestii mentalnej Alfy i kiwnęłam głową w stronę Aury, która rozłożyła na ziemi brulion papieru technicznego, z ręcznie wypisanymi przez nas postanowieniami" - czemu mam tu w głowie obraz takich rzeczy, jak się w przedszkolu maluje na takich brulionach? "wzięłam od Aury specjalne “pióro” dostosowane do smoczych rozmiarów, i zamoczywszy je w kałamarzu wypełnionym moim jadem" - żeby tylko nikt się tym piórem nie skaleczył, bo z pokoju nici xD "Patrzcie, to Szczerbatek!" - no comment xD "odezwał się Kwiatek cały oblepiony dziećmi wciąż lekko zaniepokojonych rodziców" - biedny Kwiatek, czemu zawsze go spotykają takie rzeczy? xD "Jedzie prezydent!" - o tym się już wypowiedziałem - to nie będzie on ;) Ogólnie rzecz biorąc next bardzo fajny i przyjemny do czytania. Wszelkie opinie już wyrażone, więc kończą mi się pomysły, co by tu wpisać xD Przepowiednie (poza prezydencką) dojdą jutro, bo dziś już nie wymyślę zbyt wiele. Jakbym o czymś zapomniał to jest czat :D